


Taming a Dragon

by lettinggooffate



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettinggooffate/pseuds/lettinggooffate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus had been reluctant to head back to Tenroujima immediately following the seven year gap. But the mysterious and urgent request from Gramps had pulled him back to the sacred island in order to "find a friend and bring her home". He was utterly shocked when he realized what exactly this "friend" was and what he needed to do in order to take her back to the guild...(Laxus/OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is she?

The soft summer breeze had carried in the scent of lilies that gently tickled his nose. He was vaguely aware of birds chirping and would've noted it more, but the throbbing pain in his head had taken up most of his concentration. Groaning as he slowly sat up, Laxus tried to remember what had happened before he had awoken on the floor of what looked to be a large cavern.

'Where am I?' he thought to himself before something clicked in his memory. 'Ah right. Tenroujima.' He didn't think he would be back on the sacred island this soon, considering he had just spent 7 years here in suspended animation. His Gramps had sent him here on a secret mission to get...

"Shit!" Laxus swore to himself. Quickly he looked around the cavern trying to locate what he came here to retrieve, but it was nowhere in sight. The sudden movement had caused the throbbing in his head to increase and his hands shot up to hold his head in place as he waited for the pain to subside.

'Gramps is going to kill me," he thought. As he sat there in the cavern, his thoughts wandered to why he was here on the island in the first place.

_He had been sitting at one of the tables in the rickety shack now known as Fairy Tail when Gramps had called him into his office. He had just be reinstated as a member by Gildarts just a couple of days ago and he was slowly adjusting to the Fairy Tail atmosphere once again. He slowly made his way into the makeshift room in the back that was now the Sixth's office._

" _What do you want?" he asked as he sat down in the chair in front of his Gramps' desk. Tensions were still high as the old man was not yet used to having him around since he was the one who excommunicated him from the guild in the first place._

_His Gramps took a long look at him before he sighed, "I need you to go on mission." He raised his eyebrow as a signal for his grandfather to continue. "It's a retrieval mission. I need you to head to Tenroujima to find a friend and bring her back to the guild"_

" _No offense Gramps, but I just spent 7 years on that island, I'm not really in the mood to head back there in a long time," he scoffed. A retrieval mission? For a woman? He was an S-class mage, there was no need for someone like him to do something as simple as that. Hell, even Natsu would be able to do this by himself. "Why do you need ME to do this?"_

" _Because my boy, you are the only one who can do this," said the old man._

" _What do you mean? And who exactly is this 'friend' of yours?" he questioned._

" _That is not something you need to know at the moment," his grandfather said, "But this is an urgent request of utmost importance. You will leave tomorrow. Alone." He was shocked at the serious expression on the old man's face. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this._

" _Fine Gramps, I'll go," he sighed in defeat._

He had gathered his things and headed out the next day. Before he headed for the pier however, his Gramps had sent him to Porlyusica's house. Apparently there was something important that he had to do there first.

_Her head shook in disagreement as she taught him the spell he needed to accomplish his task, "It isn't going to like this." He was confused as to why he would need a spell just to capture one woman, but didn't question any further. The old woman must have seen the confusion in his face before answering his unspoken question, "There's no other way. It won't come with you otherwise."_

Laxus had been quickly shuffled out of Porlyusica's home shortly after that. Before she had shut her door, she had yelled about how humans are stupid and never know what they are getting into. At that time, he had not been concerned. There's no way he wouldn't be able to handle a single woman. Now though, he wasn't so sure. His headache had subsided slightly, so he stood up and began to make his way out of the cave in search of the one he came here for.

_It had taken him a week to reach Tenrou Island. It did not help that most of it was spent on the nasty contraption known as a boat. He silently thanked the gods as his feet touched the warm sand on the edge of the island. Taking in the quiet serene atmosphere of the island, it was hard to imagine that just a short while ago this island had almost been demolished by all the violence between the Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart._

_Making his way through the island, he followed the instructions his grandfather had given him. Passing through a tunnel labelled with the letter E, he eventually made it out into a large clearing. The air seemed even cleaner here compared to the rest of the island. Maybe because it happened to be the resting place of the First Master. He slowly walked up to her grave and paid his respects before beginning to recite the chant that was taught to him by his grandfather. He was surprised when his grandfather first told him there was a cave hidden behind the First's grave. Hidden using ancient magic, it was meant to protect the one inside…or was it to prevent their escape? He had forgotten the details, but he wasn't overly concerned._

_As soon as he finished the words of the chant, the area behind the grave began to glow with a soft yellow light. The rock wall that had been behind the grave suddenly disappeared. In its place was the mouth of the cave. Taking a deep breath, he entered._

Laxus made his way out of the cave and back into the clearing where the grave of the First Master still sat. He sniffed the air in the clearing trying to catch the scent of the woman who had fled after knocking him out. There was a problem. Now that he knew her scent, it seemed as if it was all over the island, cloaked over it like a slight mist. It was faint, but it was everywhere. Letting out a sigh, Laxus left the clearing to search the island for the mysterious woman.

_He had expected the cavern to smell musky and damp, but surprisingly the air remained light and crisp even when he was well inside. The tunnel he was in was dark, but he didn't try to create lightning using his hands to avoid alerting whoever was at the end of the tunnel. The old woman had mentioned that if he valued his life, he would approach her quietly and complete the spell without her noticing. He scoffed at her words when she had told him this, but for the sake of the job he'll keep quiet. Eventually, he began to detect light at the end of the tunnel and when he reached the end it opened up into a cavern large enough to fit a small town. The source of light had come from torches which had lined the walls. In the center of cave there was a large flattened pile of straw and leaves. But what had caught his attention, and caused his jaw to uncharacteristically drop, was the woman lying on top of the straw. Sleeping. Naked._

Laxus growled in frustration. He had combed the entire island, but failed to find the woman. She must have fled the island after waking up. Finding his way back onto the beach, his shoulders fell as he admitted defeat and climbed back onto his boat. Now he had to endure another week long trip filled with all different modes of transportation only to reach the guild empty handed. He had yet to figure out a way to tell his Gramps that he had failed halfway through his mission…he wasn't going to like the sound of that.

Laxus sighed as he looked up to the sky, trying to hold back the impending sickness he knew he was going to feel. This was going to be a long week…

_Her hair was blonde, almost gold, like the pure light of the sun and it was long to the point where it draped over half her body, covering what lay underneath. His eyes followed it to the outline of the curves of her breasts which, as he quickly noted, were almost the size of the other busty blonde at his guild. He couldn't help but linger as they rose and fell with every breath she took. From there his eyes drifted over to her flat stomach and down the length of her long toned legs before heading back. He gulped. Walking up so he was standing right next to the sleeping beauty, he took a better look at her face which astounded him even further._

_He didn't think this often, actually ever, but this woman was beautiful. Even by his standards…and he had seen a fair share of woman over his years. The features on her heart-shaped face were soft and delicate, but defined. Her eyes were closed and her eyelashes brushed gently against her skin. Her lips were soft and supple and slightly open as if begging to be kissed._

_Suddenly, her scent had hit him like a ton of bricks and left him paralyzed as he stood there, eyes wide in shock. Her scent…it was wild and charged with a hint of smoke like the scent of a lightning strike from the strongest storm he had experienced. But…there was more…an underlying aura, similar to those hidden in the scents of his own and his fellow dragon slayers except it was much stronger and came off of her in waves, crashing into him like a tsunami. His brain was struggling to identify this scent until it clicked. He took two quick steps backwards, fear slowly creeping up his spine as he stared as this woman. This underlying aura was identical to that of the monstrous being that almost devastated the island seven years ago…_

" _Shit Gramps. What have you gotten me into," he said out loud. Staring straight down at the woman sleeping softly on the straw, he finally realized what she was._

_A dragon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  This is my very first Fairy Tail fanfiction...actually it's my first fanfiction in general. I've just recently stumbled upon Fairy Tail (yes I realize that I'm very late to the party), but fell in love with the series and it's characters so I decided to try and write something.  I'm not sure how often this story will get updated or if I have time for this at all, so please bear with me and enjoy!


	2. Where is he?

To say she was furious was an understatement. It had taken her two days to find this poor excuse of a guild only find it empty. Even the surrounding area was quiet. She pushed open the guild doors and the slight breeze that carried in managed to kick up a dust storm as she looked inside. It looked as if it hadn't been occupied for years. The only way she could tell that the old building belonged to Fairy Tail was the faded flag that still hung in front of building. Her heart clenched slightly as she took in the state of the building before hardening in anger. The symbol painted on the piece of fabric matched the one she noted on the unconscious lightning dragon slayer that she had left behind in her den. The very dragon slayer that had placed this 'curse' on her.

Walking around, she managed to pick up hints of the scents that used to linger inside the guild hall. Following them outside the guild, she ventured into the town of Magnolia in pursuit. The longer she searched, the longer she fumed about the events that led up to this point.

_The familiar scent of lilies fluttered through the air as she slowly drifted in and out of consciousness. She had been in this state for a short while now, unable to fully awaken and yet also unable to fully return to slumber. This time it felt as if she was unconscious for years. She had wanted to stay that way. She wasn't ready to wake up yet. She didn't know what had initially caused the spell around her to weaken, but she had a feeling it had something to do with him. She seemed to have sensed him nearby when she first began to drift into consciousness. While in this state she was unable to move, but she still maintained her senses to some degree._

_A while ago she managed to pick up sounds of battle on the island followed by many voices that she did not recognize. That was unexpected. There were no human inhabitants on this island when she had begun her long slumber many years ago. After listening in for a while, she then heard a voice belonging to woman that was much clearer compared to the others. She must have been standing near the entrance to the cavern. The woman seemed to have asked for something, but she was unsure of what it was exactly. Suddenly she felt a strong magic force coming from the entrance to her den, but it had subsided quickly after. She then heard the woman's hurried footsteps heading farther away from her resting spot. Shortly after, the nature of the sounds had changed drastically. It no longer seemed like sounds from friendly battle. They were sounds of battle between life and death. She heard explosions and screams that seemed to go on until they went silent for a second. Then she heard it. The sound sent involuntary shivers down her body and her mind froze in fear. A roar. Not just any kind, but_ his _roar. Never in her life had she wanted to hear that sound ever again, but it was here. He was on the island. Her mind raced as she struggled to move her limbs, but they failed to listen to her. This was it. She knew that he would stop at nothing to destroy everything in his path, even if they happened to be mere humans. Another deafening roar. Suddenly she was blanketed in warmth which drowned out all the other sounds on the island. It was a familiar warmth and it soothed away her fears. Slowly her mind drifted back into a light slumber and she was unaware how much time had passed since then._

She did not recognize this town. This Magnolia was bright and full of life. Children ran through the streets, laughing and playing. People wandered the markets without a care, completely ignorant of any dangers that may be lurking around. Had this much time passed that humans were no longer in fear of what was around the corner? When she was awake prior, the world had been plagued by fear and war and humans cowered even at the sight of a lone stranger. She had opted to travel on the rooftops and made quick observations about the humans below. She had recalled her wings and tail while following the scents she picked up in order to conserve energy. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice a small child playing on the roof she had leapt towards until it was too late.

_She was unsure why she had regained slight consciousness again, but immediately she had sensed a human wandering around on the island. Her mind was still groggy from her slumber, but she was still able to tell that the human was getting closer to her resting spot. Eventually she began to pick up sounds drifting in from the entrance of her den. They sounded like incantations when all of a sudden the magic surrounding her and her den started to flutter and in a couple of seconds it faded all together. Did someone undo the cloaking spell?! How is that even possible? Her location and the spell should have been kept secret. Her mind was racing with various thoughts and she barely notice the sounds of footsteps getting closer and closer until they stopped._

_She was unable to detect the human's scent due to her grogginess until it was right in front of her. Her first observation was that it was male. His aura was musky and smelled like the beginnings of a lightning storm, slightly sweet with a hint of spark. Odd. There was something familiar hidden within the intricacies of this human's aura. Then her mind cleared. He smelled remotely like her father. A dragon. But how could that be possible? He was human. Unless…_

_If she could growl in her state she would've._

_A dragon slayer._

"Ah! Sorry lady!" exclaimed the little boy with a smile looking up at her, before his eyes instantly lowered and his face flared up in embarrassment. Her eyes darkened and narrowed at the child who she just bumped into. The boy continued to stare at the ground, face red as a tomato until his eyes flicked up to meet hers and his mouth opened in awe.

"Wow… your eyes," she narrowed her glare even further. "…they're beautiful." She stood there. Stunned. He gave her shy smile before running back inside the building. "B..bye n..now!" She stared in the direction the boy ran off to before letting out a sigh, ignoring the comment about something as trivial as her eyes.

Children. They never realize how easy it is for her to rip through their throats. Well. Until it was too late that is. Turning back in the direction she was headed, she once again allowed her thoughts to drift. She wasn't able to hear what the child whispered as his head poked back out of roof door to stare at her as she leapt onto another building.

"Ne...lady…you should really put on some clothes…" the boy said, his blush still very apparent on his face.

_Great. This was how her life was to end. Slayed in her sleep by a dragon slayer passing by. She tried to move her limbs but failed once again, like all the other times she had tried to wake. All of a sudden she heard another set of incantations, but this one sounded much different than the first. This one was incredibly dark and ancient. Fear rose within her as she realized what this spell was. A binding spell._

_Struggling with twice the veracity as before, she tried to break the confines of her slumber when suddenly light blinded her vision. Wait light? She could see. Her eyes flickered wildly as she tried to focus her vision. Slowly, she began to see the shape and silhouette of a man hovering over her body. He had short blonde hair that came out of his head in spikes with two strands that fell over his forehead. His eyes, which were a stormy blue, were wide open in what looked to be shock as she noticed the lightning shaped scar over one of them._

_There was a stutter in the incantations, but they did not stop. She began to feel the weight of the spell seeping into her body. She felt her life force slowly diminish and retreat within her. She began to feel a searing pain around her neck and it felt like someone was branding her skin with marks. Unable to scream from the pain, the marks reached around from the back her neck until they met in the middle of her collar. She knew she didn't have much time left. He was going to bind herself to him._

_While the spell was decreasing her power, it also managed to clear away more of the sluggish, cloudy feeling she had from her sleep. Using the last of her energy in a final push, she managed to propel herself up from the ground before swinging her leg straight into the man's head, sending him crashing into the ground, effectively knocking him unconscious. Her body had fell forward and she now lay face first in the straw as she came to her senses. With her arms shaking, she pushed herself up into a sitting position, barely having enough strength to accomplish the task._

_Her relieved mood of having saved herself quickly left as she looked down at her chest. Black brush-like strokes came together in the middle of her collar._

_The mark was whole. The spell was completed…_

_She was immediately filled with dread as she realized what had just happened. She was bound. To a dragon slayer. Her eyes quickly darted to the unconscious dragon slayer lying in front of her and was filled with pure rage. How dare he bind her to him?! The sound of crackling electricity filled the air as she held her clawed hand up, lightning dancing around it. She brought her hand down towards the human intending to kill him with one blow when suddenly the marks around her neck pulsed. Pain coursed through her body and with a scream she had collapsed back onto the straw. Panting as the pain subsided, she tried again and again to kill the human in front of her, but each and every time the collar of marks around her neck would send wave after wave of blinding pain throughout her entire body._

_She leaned back on her hands as she gazed towards the ceiling of her den in utter frustration. She was unable to kill the cursed dragon slayer, the collar had just proven that much. Coming to that realization she did the next thing that came to her mind._

_Run._

_Scrambling as she got onto her feet, she took one last look at the dragon slayer lying on the ground when her eyes caught something on his left torso. His shirt had risen up slightly to reveal…That mark. Her eyes widened in recognition. Why that? Why them? Shaking her head not wanting to think about it anymore, she willed her legs to move as she ran towards the entrance of her den, stumbling and tripping over them as if she was a newborn fawn trying to walk for the first time._

The scents from the abandoned guild building had led her to another run-down shack hidden in a small clearing inside the forest. By now the sun had set and the night sky covered the forest in darkness. The only source of light came from the stars that danced in the sky. The wind blew gently, caressing her long golden hair as it rested against her thighs.

For a second she thought she had come to another empty building, but she quickly picked up on sounds coming from inside the guild. As much as she would like to barge in now, she decided against being reckless. Instead she opted to wait out the night in the forest. She wanted to test the current limits of her powers now that most of it had been sealed away. Recalling her failed attempts to kill the slayer, she knew she was still able to summon her lightning through her limbs concentrating it in her hands or her feet. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she called forth the power within her. The sky began to rumble as dark clouds rolled in effectively covering the stars from view. The familiar scent of an incoming lightning storm blew into the forest vaguely reminding her of the dragon slayer. Her lips curled into smirk when seconds later, a large lightning bolt crashed into the tree in front of her completely frying it to a crisp.

Interesting. Guess she wasn't as powerless as she previously thought.

The rest of the night was spent experimenting with her powers. It was amazing how no one had heard the tiny explosions deep inside the forest. The thunderstorm must have covered it up…

_Her body had soon adjusted to being fully awake and she managed to run to the edge of the island where she stumbled upon the sandy beach. Knowing that she would be caught if she stayed, she tried to call forth her wings, but instead of the strong, solid appendages she was used to, her wings were reduced to a simple replica, made of lightning and electricity, which arose from the remnants of her life force. Her tail came forth in a similar manner. She was shocked at how much the binding spell was able to seal her powers, but these wings were still able to carry her body weight. With that she flapped them once, twice then flew into the night sky, away from the island that was her home for over fifty years._

She once again found herself standing in front of the guild doors the next morning. While she had surprisingly retained more of her power than she had expected, remembering the damage that the dragon slayer had done to her set off her temper once again. Electricity began to surround her body, crackling as it discharged around her. If only she hadn't ran away…

_She had flown for a couple of hours before she landed down on a grassy hill by a port town. Hargeon the sign had said when she flew by it a couple minutes prior. She took a deep breath to let her thoughts settle…_

_Shit! Why the hell did she just run away? She could've just forced the dragon slayer to remove the seal when he woke up. He wouldn't know that she was unable to land a killing blow to his person. Or she could've flown him to the nearest volcano and dropped him in. She was certain that his death would release the curse that is around her neck. Her mind conjured up another hundred ways to kill the damned slayer before she let out a groan at her stupidity for leaving the island. She thought about heading back to find him, but it had been hours since she left, he certainly would've left by now…_

_How would she be able to find him? She had no idea where the dragon slayer would go…wait. Her mind flashed back to the guild mark on his torso._

_Fairy Tail._

_He will return there eventually. She will find him there._

The electricity surrounding her grew with force. She refused to be shackled down to a mere human. She'd become a disgrace to her entire race. The sounds of laughter and playful banter of those ignorant to her problems seeped through the guild doors and added fuel to the fire.

That's it. She's going to kill the pathetic coward who dared to place this spell on her in her sleep.

With a deafening roar and a loud crackle of lightning, she kicked down the guild doors.

_Dragon slayer._

_You shall release me._


End file.
